


Carpe Diem

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape Roleplay, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, past Zoophilia mentions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao ser obrigado a escolher um caminho Geralt de Rivia escolheu andar lado a lado com o líder dos Scoia'tael, mas precisou de uma longa conversa e muito vinho pra conseguir começar a entender o homem com quem lidava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> A base aqui é o segundo jogo, por isso contém spoilers pra quem não jogou até o segundo capítulo. Obviamente estou utilizando as minhas escolhas como base. Podem aparecer citações aos dois primeiros livros.
> 
> Comentários que podem soar rudes ou preconceituosos são PROPOSITAIS dentro do texto, mas NÃO refletem exatamente o ponto de vista do autor.  
> Tentei seguir por uma linha que me parecesse próxima o bastante do que se vê nos jogos da franquia, com um toque sutil do livro. Palavras de baixo calão aparecem, assim como temas controversos. Considere-se avisad@.

 Muita coisa tinha acontecido desde que deixara a floresta para se dirigir a aquela cidade. Tinha começado uma batalha para limpar o seu nome e em algum momento tinha ido parar no meio de um conselho sobre uma guerra com a qual não estava minimamente interessado. Mas talvez Yaevinn estivesse correto ao afirmar, quando conversaram no acampamento dos druidas, que em breve o mundo seria um lugar sem espaço para a neutralidade que os Witchers tanto prezavam.

Ironicamente Geralt parecia estar escolhendo o caminho dos não humanos, mesmo depois de ter sido criado com o único propósito de proteger a humanidade das criaturas perigosas que habitavam aquele mundo. Tinha evitado se associar com os Scoia'tael que massacravam humanos inocentes, agora estava ao lado deles, porque serviam a seu propósito. Um caminho que tinha se cruzado e só. Era como ele preferia pensar, enquanto tentava encontrar qualquer brecha que o permitisse voltar a sua neutralidade. Tomar lados era algo confuso.

Estava farto de tudo aquilo. Estava farto de discursos sobre ódio, da discriminação que existia até mesmo entre os povos não humanos, a forma como elfos e anões pareciam não se entender nem o suficiente para lutarem um ao lado do outro. Ou talvez o problema fosse só com Iorveth e suas tropas, vistos como assassinos sanguinários, sádicos. Era algo que Geralt se viu refletindo mais de uma vez, mas até agora não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Talvez por isso ele tivesse comprado uma garrafa do melhor vinho élfico disponível naquela cidade de anões e se dirigido a favela onde Iorveth e suas tropas tinham sido abrigados temporariamente.

\- Sabe, pra cada pessoa nesse buraco eu sou só um carniceiro. Como se eu sentisse algum prazer com o que eu faço! Não sentir pena é muito diferente de sentir prazer com alguma coisa. Em um momento de necessidade eu poderia tentar _foder_ com um cavalo, isso não significaria que tenho um interesse particular no pau de um.

O copo de barro foi deixado na mesa uma vez mais, esvaziado tão rápido que Geralt estava ficando surpreso com o quanto um elfo podia beber antes de desmaiar. Mas não tinha intenção de impedir que Iorveth parasse; as coisas que ele dizia eram bem interessantes e, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, estava bem interessado em ver até onde os discursos do líder Scoia'tael podiam ir sem perder por completo o sentido. Porque ele também não queria olhar para aquele homem e ver apenas um carniceiro.

Um instante de silêncio, no qual o elfo parecia concentrar-se para não derramar o vinho fora do copo, enchendo-o quase até a borda e depois tendo um pouco de dificuldade de levar aos lábios sem derramar. Acabou molhando um pouco a mão, o líquido avermelhado escorrendo suavemente, pingando na mesa empoeirada de madeira, como se fosse sangue fresco escorrendo. Após sorver um gole, para garantir que o copo não derramaria, ele lambeu a mão com naturalidade e lentidão. O Witcher não conseguiu se impedir de observar com mais atenção.

\- Esses anões não são muito diferentes dos humanos que eu tinha de matar na floresta. Eles não entendem como é estar no meu lugar. Olhe ao redor! Essa porra de cidade é linda. É protegida e eles tem liberdade para andar por essas terras, eles não tem que se preocupar se vão retornar vivos pra casa se saem pra se aventurar pelas florestas e montanhas próximas. Nós? Qualquer elfo que coloca um pé pra fora de um esconderijo tem que estar pronto pra se defender de qualquer coisa, lutar até a morte. Ou apenas morrer, emboscado ou apunhalado pelas costas. Nós já fomos criaturas grandiosas e agora fomos reduzidos a escória em um mundo que nos pertencia.

Geralt podia dizer que entendia um pouco de como Iorveth devia sentir-se ao ser uma escória, afinal também não era exatamente um humano. Como alguns bêbados que conversavam em Flotsam tinham dito, e ele ouvira muito bem a conversa porque eles não tinham sido nada discretos: um Witcher é tão diferente de um humano? Precisava dormir, comer e transar como qualquer humano, no entanto era diferente deles, o que o tornava um mistério. Era diferente e os humanos sempre temiam as diferenças, mesmo que Witchers fossem o fruto das ideias deles. Criados para satisfazer as necessidades humanas.

Mas um Witcher só era bem vindo quando havia uma infestação de monstros na cidade. Quando cães espectrais vindos das sombras atacavam pequenos vilarejos, quando Afogadores saiam da água e levavam pescadores para as profundezas, quando um diabo roubava sementes e mijava no leite de um fazendeiro. Esses eram os cenários onde um Witcher se encaixava. Em circunstâncias diferentes ele era um inútil que não deveria existir, _uma relíquia do passado_. Porque humanos só gostavam do que era útil a eles.

O orgulho natural dos elfos os impedia de ser meras ferramentas, os impedia de ser úteis. Anões sabiam forjar, ninguém negava que eram os melhores produzindo armas, desenvolvendo runas, mas para que servia um elfo? Tocar uma bela melodia em uma flauta, como vira Iorveth fazendo no dia em que o viu pela primeira vez? Não devia ser útil o bastante para a concepção humana. Elfos não tinham mais lugar naquele mundo que os humanos dominaram. Geralt podia empatizar com isso. Podia compreender o que se passava na cabeça do líder Scoia'tael, porque eram quase iguais. No final Iorveth não era só um _filho da puta_ qualquer.

\- Anões podem defender uma causa sem que todo mundo diga que só querem uma guerra, que clamam pelo sangue. Eu não gosto de cortejar a morte. Eu não gosto de ter a minha cabeça a prêmio em cada canto dessa porra de mundo. Mas enquanto não existir um lugar pra viver em paz com meus irmãos, eu tenho que lutar. Eu tenho que ser o pesadelo dessas pessoas, o vilão das histórias assustadoras que os humanos contam em tavernas ou na fogueira em uma noite sem luar. Se a Matadora de Dragões vencer... Finalmente poderemos ter um lugar no mundo.  
\- As chances ainda não parecem a nosso favor nessa batalha.  
\- Depois de tudo o que eu disse o que você tem a me oferecer é um _balde de água gelada_ , Geralt? Vá se _foder_.

Mais um copo vazio. O pouco que sobrou de líquido na garrafa foi sorvido por Iorveth direto da mesma, sem a necessidade de um copo. O Witcher sentiu a cabeça doer. Não era muito bom em pensar quando estava alcoolizado, mas ainda não estava anestesiado o suficiente para não ter alguma noção do que estava dizendo. E tendia a ser sincero e com pouco tato quando estava naquele estado. Meias palavras era uma frescura criada pelos frágeis corações e egos humanos.

\- Talvez eu e os meus companheiros estejamos no caminho certo. Mesmo se perdermos... Vamos morrer com honra. Vamos ser exterminados lutando pelo que acreditando, sem sermos escravizados por humanos. Não como os fracos do Vale das Flores, que morrem um pouco a cada dia, vivendo uma ilusão de liberdade.  
\- Acho que só posso torcer por você. Eu acredito nos seus sonhos, me identifico um pouco com a sua causa.

Por um momento os dois fizeram silêncio, olhando um para o outro, e mais foi dito naquela troca de olhares do que em todo o tempo desde que se encontraram na floresta. Eram criaturas muito parecidas, mas lidavam com as dificuldades da vida de forma diferente. Iorveth tinha mais paixão pela vida, Geralt estava pronto a morrer a qualquer momento - ou seria mais correto afirmar que estava disposto a morrer pela segunda vez?

\- Você não é tão ruim quanto eu tinha imaginado, Witcher.  
\- Repetindo o que você mesmo disse... Eu não sou só um carniceiro. Um carniceiro teria tentado matar você quando confiou em mim pela primeira vez, mas aqui estamos nós. Compartilhando o vinho enquanto o mundo espera para desabar ao nosso redor. Mas esse é um assunto indigesto. Você disse algo sobre o cavalo...

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Geralt. Não era exatamente um sorriso bonito, no canto dos lábios e repleto de malícia, não deixava espaço para uma falsa interpretação de qual era o seu interesse naquela questão. Se em algum momento existiu a dúvida de que um Witcher era tão safado quanto diziam as canções sobre eles, Iorveth deixou de duvidar naquele instante. Mas deixou que o rumo do assunto mudasse. Concordava que já tinham o bastante de assuntos sobre guerra e ideologias.

\- Não me venha com esse sorriso. _Dh'oines_ fazem isso também. E não me diga que você sempre escolhe uma égua sem um motivo, quando bem podia ter um garranhão e evitar muitos dos problemas que ela deve atrair.  
\- Não nego a possibilidade. Mas é diferente do que você deu a entender. Um cavalo?  
\- Não me julgue, Geralt. Eu não tenho que viver nos conceitos vazios de certo ou errado criado pelos humanos, eu já sou uma aberração aos olhos deles só por nascer, e garanto que independente do que eu gosto isso não me torna menos macho que você.  
\- Eu nunca disse o contrário. Você pode gostar do que quiser, é a sua vida. E melhor ser um pervertido do que um carniceiro. Só estou curioso com como você consegue, ou porque um cavalo quando você tem seus subordinados.

O elfo começou a rir como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a coisa mais estúpida do mundo, mas pelo menos não parecia mais tenso e defensivo. Talvez o fato do Witcher não julgá-lo por suas preferências fosse o suficiente para não se fechar diante dele. No fundo era um alívio não ter que fingir indiferença ao assunto ou ter o cuidado de não mencionar algo constrangedor, o que já tinha feito.

\- Perderia a minha autoridade. E eles provavelmente achariam que tinham que se submeter a mim na cama também. Não estou interessado nesse tipo de coisa, a ideia de alguém querendo estar comigo só porque acha que é uma ordem... É repugnante.

Mais um sorrisinho da parte do Witcher, que nunca antes teria imaginado que terminaria uma noite conversando com o líder dos elfos renegados sobre a preferência dele por _machos_. Se bem que essa parte não era tão surpreendente assim. Elfas eram belas, mas havia algo na beleza quase afeminada dos machos da espécie que não tornava difícil acreditar que tivessem preferência por outros machos. Em outras palavras, Geralt achava que elfos tinham _cara de homossexuais_.

\- E eu cheguei a pensar que você estaria interessado na virgem...  
\- Eu não compartilho dessa ideia dos dh'oines que uma boa mulher é aquela que nunca foi tocada. A excitação de ser o primeiro, e depois disso ela não serve pra mais nada. Acho que se eu tivesse que escolher, ia preferir as mulheres do bordel. Pelo menos elas sabem como satisfazer um homem. Além disso, não é preciso saber o que faz pra satisfazer uma mulher que nunca experimentou os prazeres da carne, quero ver satisfazer uma mulher mais experiente.

Talvez o que mais impressionasse o Witcher naquela hora não fosse o discurso do elfo - ele podia entender aquilo, nunca tivera uma preferência por virgens, estava muito bem com cortesãs e mulheres dispostas a trair seus maridos -, mas sim com o fato de Iorveth falar sobre mulheres com a mesma naturalidade com a qual tinha falado sobre homens. Ficou imaginando se isso valeria pra ele. Se ele era alguém difícil de satisfazer dentro de suas preferências incomuns.

\- Você deve ser bem exigente pra escolher um macho.  
\- Se por _exigente_ você quer dizer que não é qualquer um que se enfia dentro da minha calça, é. Eu sou.

Havia algum orgulho nas palavras do elfo, os resquícios daquele ar indomável dele. Um verdadeiro rebelde, mesmo fora de um campo de batalha. A cada minuto de conversa Geralt tinha mais certeza de estar conhecendo tudo o que havia por trás da imagem de comandante imponente, a personalidade difícil que tinha levado aquele homem ao posto de líder dos outros elfos. Ele era realmente _insubmisso_. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria mandar na cama. Soava contraditório, mas Geralt _sentia_ que fazia sentido. De algum jeito simplesmente fazia sentido.

\- O que um homem precisa fazer pra conseguir você?  
\- Como se eu fosse te dizer uma coisa dessas.

O único olho visível do elfo estreitou-se em desconfiança, mas Geralt apenas riu da situação. Não sabia porque tinha esperado uma resposta diferente daquela, era simplesmente o jeito que aquela criatura teimosa responderia. O álcool não tinha mudado isso no final.

Silenciosamente o Witcher levantou do banco improvisado em que estivera sentado, deixando para trás os dois cintos de couro onde ficavam penduradas as espadas, porque não precisava delas naquela hora. Talvez fosse a bebida falando mais alto quando se aproximou de Iorveth, contornando a mesa para tentar ficar frente a frente com ele, que tinha a espada ao alcance da mão.

\- Posso arrancar a verdade de você, sabe? Talvez até usando Axii.  
\- Não ouse, desgraçado. Corto os seus dedos fora se tentar usar essa sua bruxaria comigo.  
\- Isso eu quero ver você tentar.

Iorveth esticou a mão para pegar a espada, mas Geralt o segurou pelo pulso quase no mesmo momento em que os dedos enluvados se fecharam na empunhadura da espada. No mesmo instante o Witcher se curvou para frente, a mão ainda livre puxando o elfo pela armadura pra que ele ficasse de pé, mantendo o contato visual, que sempre tinha sido necessário para usar Axii. Mas, com as duas mãos ocupadas, era óbvio que ele não pretendia usar o Sinal para forçar o outro a revelar essa verdade.

Acostumado a arrancar informações das pessoas, ele conhecia mais de um método. Axii, Suborno, troca de favores... Mas Geralt estava muito disposto a usar uma forma que era bem popular com as mulheres, principalmente em Vizima. Também parecia o melhor jeito de saber. Na prática. Não era homem de teoria.

\- Você vai me dizer muitas coisas Iorveth. Mas não será com palavras.

Antes que o elfo pudesse sequer pensar em uma resposta a boca de Geralt cobriu a dele. Foi algo tão bruto que foi quase doloroso, uma surpresa que fez o único olho visível do elfo abrir-se em surpresa, porque era a única coisa que não tinha esperado. A espada caiu no chão, os dedos simplesmente se abriram no momento de surpresa, fora desarmado por um único beijo. Mas precisou de pouco para recuperar-se, a mão que estava livre se prensando na camisa branca do Witcher, tentando empurrá-lo com o que tinha de força no momento. Os lábios se entreabriram em um protesto e a língua de Geralt entrou na boca dele sem a menor cerimônia.

Por dentro o Witcher quase ria da situação. Ele tinha presenciado a força daquele homem mais de uma vez, conhecia sua determinação, e duvidava que não teria a língua arrancada com uma dentada se o elfo não estivesse de alguma forma gostando daquilo que acontecia. Ele podia não tê-lo recebido carinhosamente em sua boca, mas deixara que Geralt explorasse cada canto daquela cavidade quente e de sabor adocicado, temperado pelo vinho que tinham consumido. Ele lutava, tentava empurrá-lo, mas nem de longe usava a força que tinha de verdade.

Ele não estava resistindo de verdade, mas fingia fazê-lo, como se não pudesse só admitir que queria aquilo. Geralt tinha acertado o alvo. Ele soube que para ter aquele elfo era necessário pegá-lo a força - Ou fingir que fazia isso, já que na verdade ele estava permitindo que aquilo acontecesse, quando podia evitar facilmente. Ele nunca tinha dito que não queria.

O Witcher soltou o pulso do líder Scoia'tael, dando-lhe a chance de achar mais força para afastá-lo, mas só sentiu os dedos dele fecharem com firmeza em sua camisa branca, naquele fingimento de que o empurrava. Tão pouca força que ele mal se movia. O beijo foi partido pela necessidade que ambos tinham se recuperar o fôlego, o peito do elfo subindo e descendo agitadamente, enquanto Geralt respirava devagar, silenciosamente.

Geralt manteve a proximidade, encarando o único olho do elfo que ficava visível, vendo como aqueles longos cílios se batiam suavemente quando ele piscava, enquanto o silêncio ia se estendendo. Uma breve hesitação. Aquele seria o momento perfeito para recuar, deixar o elfo em paz como se aquilo tivesse sido apenas mais uma provocação, uma brincadeira. Geralt não tinha certeza se estava bêbado o bastante pra não sentir algum arrependimento no dia seguinte.

Mas mandou pro Inferno essa hesitação logo em seguida. Tirou a faca do suporte na roupa do elfo e fincou-a na mesa, para em seguida retirar um dos cintos da roupa dele, aquele que sustentava os brasões dos inimigos poderosos que ele tinha derrotado. Com um movimento ágil usou-o para prender as duas mãos do elfo e jogou-o em cima da mesa, mandando para o chão tudo que havia em cima dela antes.

Os copos se quebraram, assim como a garrafa vazia, e houve um barulho do lado de fora. A sentinela parada na porta do lado de fora agitou-se, olhando para a porta e parecendo hesitar, porque ninguém ousava entrar nos aposentos de Iorveth sem a devida permissão. Ele fez a escolha que pareceu mais sábia, elevou o tom de voz na esperança de ser ouvido no interior do humilde casebre de madeira fina e desgastada, enquanto a mão segurava a espada de lamina curva, pronto a colocar aquela porta a baixo se não existisse alguma resposta.

\- Chefe, está tudo bem ai dentro?

O Witcher se tencionou por um momento. Se o elfo pedisse ajuda agora, ele provavelmente perderia a cabeça quando a sentinela entrasse ali. E talvez merecesse isso, se alguma pare de Iorveth realmente tivesse o desejo de recusá-lo desde o inicio. Os olhos felinos de Geralt brilhavam na baixa iluminação do casebre, a respiração presa no peito, esperando por qual seria a resposta do elfo, se é que haveria alguma.

\- Está tudo bem. Você está liberado por hora.

A voz dele tinha soado firme, decidida, como todas as ordens que ele já dera. Como se naquela hora ele não estivesse indefeso em cima de uma mesa, as mãos amarradas com seus próprios troféus, e o corpo de um _maldito dh'oine_ entre suas pernas, um volume pulsando na calça justa e o sangue quente nas veias. Aquilo era todo o consentimento explicito que precisavam para continuar.

Geralt só esperou ouvir o som dos passos do homem se afastando da porta para ocupar-se com os diversos cintos e enfeites daquele mosaico que Iorveth chamava de roupa. Tantas coisas misturadas que mais de uma vez Geralt se perguntou como aquele homem tinha conseguido juntar tudo aquilo, embora ele soubesse muito bem a resposta. Cada peça de roupa e de armadura tinha vindo do corpo de um guerreiro que pereceu na lamina dele.

Propositalmente a calça de Iorveth foi a ultima parte a qual Geralt deu atenção. O ultimo cinto já tinha sido jogado no chão, abrir a calça foi a parte mais fácil do processo, e Geralt só se afastou do espaço entre as pernas dele pra transformar o tecido em tapete, podendo contemplar o corpo do elfo em sua totalidade. Ou quase. Não ousava tirar do rosto dele a bandana vermelha, por mais tentador que parecesse. Ainda tinha noção do que era ir _longe demais_.

Iorveth moveu as mãos, como se testasse a resistência das amarras em seus pulsos, sentindo-os doer ao tentar se livrar. Teria trabalho com elas se tentasse realmente se mover, o que gerou um pouco de ansiedade. Um misto de excitação e hesitação, por saber que estaria em sérios problemas se aquilo não terminasse bem. Há muito tempo tinha se desacostumado a ficar indefeso, podia culpar isso pelos batimentos irregulares do coração. Ou talvez fosse só porque o sangue estava fluindo para a parte errada do corpo dele naquela hora, diante do olhar fixo de Geralt de Rivia.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Iorveth sentiu-se belo novamente. A forma como o Witcher o olhava, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe de sua pele, da aparente delicadeza à tatuagem Scoia'tael que passava pelo lado esquerdo do tórax, subindo ao pescoço, desaparecendo em belos ramos com folhas desenhados no ombro e boa parte do braço. A fome naqueles olhos quando o olhar se deteve no pênis rígido, dolorido enquanto as veias apareciam, pulsando em sua coloração levemente arroxeada.

Aqueles olhos felinos eram os olhos de um predador e isso aumentou a percepção de Iorveth de que estava preso e indefeso, por escolha própria. Estava ansioso, inquieto, mas não ousaria abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. Não ousaria pedir, porque nunca pedia nada a humanos, seu orgulho não permitia. Ou era o que o elfo ficava repetindo mentalmente, tentando focar-se em alguma coisa pra não enlouquecer de ansiedade.

Terminada a inspeção ao corpo alheio, a mão do Witcher fechou-se no membro do elfo, talvez um pouco mais bruto do que ele teria preferido. Um aperto firme, mas não doloroso, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão do pênis do elfo, fazendo-o estremecer e gemer manhoso, um golpe no orgulho do elfo, que teve a ilusão de que poderia conter-se um pouco mais, pelo menos de inicio. Isso fez Geralt sorrir. Ia ser muito divertido despedaçar o orgulho daquele homem.

O ritmo da mão foi aumentando e mesmo que Iorveth tentasse se conter os sons que ele deixava escapar de tempo em tempo ainda era incrivelmente sincero. Um prazer simples de alguém que tinha ansiado pelo toque de outra pessoa por muito tempo, o quadril se erguendo, estocando naquela mão áspera, implorando por mais contato, mais daquele prazer. Geralt não negou nada, porque ver aquele homem orgulhoso naquele estado, tão sinceramente desesperado, era divertido. Era excitante.

Ele queria mais. Geralt queria fazer Iorveth gritar o nome dele, fosse por desespero ou por prazer. Talvez por uma combinação das duas coisas, se tivesse sorte. Por isso quando percebeu que o elfo estava muito próximo ao clímax ele parou com o estímulo, largando o corpo dele.

\- Witcher!

Os olhos do elfo brilharam com um ódio sincero, mas momentâneo. Talvez se estivesse solto tivesse socado o Witcher direto no rosto, a julgar pela forma como as mãos se moviam, buscando livrar-se do cinto, sem sucesso. O quadril dele se ergueu uma vez mais e a expressão mudou, o belo rosto contorcendo-se em dor, desconforto. Algo que em circunstâncias normais não teria dado nenhum prazer a Geralt, mas naquele momento foi _delicioso_.

\- Porra! Não me deixa assim!

Era claramente uma ordem. Mas não importava quão firme ele conseguisse fazer a voz soar, simplesmente não intimidaria ninguém naquele estado, desesperado e com o pênis pulsando pela necessidade de um alívio que foi negado, a frustração de não poder resolver esse problema pessoalmente.

\- Cale a boca, elfo.

A voz de Geralt soou dura. Não era bom em dar ordens, a não ser quando estava irritado por algum motivo, mas esforçou-se pra tentar se manter no papel que tinha sido pré-determinado em um acordo silencioso. Ignorou quão estranho era chamar aquele homem apenas de "elfo", como se ele fosse só mais um na espécie, ao invés do famoso líder dos Scoia'tael. O moreno abriu a boca como se fosse protestar uma vez mais, mas Geralt o calou com um novo beijo.

Dentes se chocando, a língua invadindo aquele território que agora já era conhecido, explorando, absorvendo, devorando. Dessa vez Iorveth não conseguiu se impedir de corresponder o contato, tão cheio de desejo que se tornava difícil fingir que aquilo não era _exatamente_ o que queria. Ele sentiu a imensa necessidade de tocar no outro, sentir aquele corpo tão cheio de cicatrizes e que continuava tão bonito - um conceito que o elfo achava que não se estendia a si próprio.

O beijo foi separado tão abruptamente quanto tinha se iniciado e antes que Iorveth pudesse protestar de novo o corpo foi virado na mesa. Agora as pernas trêmulas tinham de suportar um pouco do próprio peso, já que só o tórax estava apoiado na mesa, os braços dolorosamente esticados pra frente, o membro prensado na mesa áspera. Tentou mover o quadril pra aumentar essa fricção, mas as mãos firmes do Witcher o impediram de tentar qualquer movimento, rendendo um gemido de frustração.

Geralt mentiria se dissesse que entendia um homem cujo corpo esquentava tanto nas mãos de outros, ou que parecia exigir tanta atenção naquele espaço entre as nádegas. Separou-as e observou como a entrada se tencionava antes de relaxar, como se tivesse inquieta, esperando por qualquer atenção. Estar completamente exposto diante dos olhos de outro homem não parecia deixar o orgulhoso elfo minimamente constrangido, pelo contrário. Aquele olhar parecia fazê-lo queimar internamente, a respiração tornando-se mais irregular, as pernas trêmulas encontrando forças para deixar o quadril mais erguido, exposto por completo, indefeso em seu silencioso oferecimento.

O Witcher não era homem de negar algo que lhe era oferecido, mas tinha uma leve hesitação. Pela sua experiência com mulheres já sabia que era melhor tomar mais cuidado com o que vinha a seguir. Por isso deixou de segurar Iorveth, desferindo um único golpe com só um pouco de força na bunda do elfo, que estremeceu e gemeu, surpreso e deleitado com o contato, ao ponto de manchar a madeira da mesa com seu líquido perolado. Geralt teria rido se a situação não fosse das mais estranhas, não achou que teria causado uma reação daquelas.

\- Que pena que dispensou a sentinela. Eu queria ver a cara dos seus subordinados se vissem você nesse estado agora. Louco pra dar...

A face do elfo queimou em constrangimento, pelas palavras do Lobo Branco e pelas reações do próprio corpo, pela mesa molhada, pelo fogo em seu interior que não parecia ter diminuído em nada. Na verdade até tinha aumentado, se é que tal coisa era mesmo possível, depois daquela declaração humilhante.

Afastando-se da mesa Geralt buscou pelo alforje com seus pertences, em maioria ervas para preparo de poções, mas tinha certeza que ainda tinha um pouco de gordura de cabra em algum lugar, já seria o suficiente para o que estava por vir. Sentiu que o olhar de Iorveth o seguia, mas o elfo mal parecia ter forças pra se manter naquela posição, que dirá protestar ou questionar o que o lobo fazia naquela hora.

Quando o Witcher voltou a se aproximar espalhou um pouco da substância escorregaria pela fenda entre as nádegas do elfo, pressionando a entrada com um dos dedos, sentindo como ela praticamente sugou-o para dentro, deixando-o ir fundo com certa facilidade, porque não havia tensão. Havia apenas tesão. Era tranquilizador saber que não ia precisar esperar, já que era a vez de Geralt de ter um pouco de prazer. Se Iorveth tinha sobrevivido a um cavalo, a violência dele não devia ser um problema. Mesmo assim espalhou um pouco da gordura no próprio membro antes de tirar aquele dedo do interior do elfo e substituir por coisa maior, com uma única estocada que fez o corpo inteiro de Iorveth tremer.

O aperto foi imediato, com tanta força que prendeu Geralt ali dentro, e apesar de um pouco doloroso foi delicioso, rendendo um gemido longo do Witcher, unindo-se ao baixo protesto do elfo. Mas mesmo protestando Iorveth ainda moveu o quadril, jogando-se contra a virilha do Witcher, exigente, faminto. Era uma ordem silenciosa para que ele não tivesse piedade, porque o elfo não quebraria com o jeito mais bruto dele. Pelo contrário, ansiava por aquilo.

Foi mais que suficiente para que Geralt esquecesse qualquer coisa sobre tentar se conter. Dali em diante a mente dele estava em branco, era só desejo. O movimento dos quadris era automático, aquelas estocadas que foram ganhando força, empurrando Iorveth completamente contra a mesa, fazendo-o roçar dolorosamente na madeira áspera a cada movimento. Enterrava-se por completo naquele corpo, como se buscasse apenas o próprio prazer, mas não o negava ao outro realmente. Sabia que o agradava daquele jeito e que era quando o tocava em um ponto especifico que o elfo perdia a cabeça.

\- Assim...!

As palavras escaparam dos lábios de Iorveth após uma estocada particularmente forte naquele ponto. Sem pensar ele ainda tentava dar ordens - ou talvez estivesse implorando? Não tinha como ter certeza, nem se importava. -, e Geralt se via seguindo essas ordens, repetindo o movimento para atingir ali de novo, sentindo-o lhe apertar ainda mais, quase ao ponto de prendê-lo. Cada estocada era recebida com um novo gemido, os sons ficando mais altos a medida que o prazer se tornava insuportável para os dois corpos.

Mas foi no momento em que os dois chegaram ao limite do prazer que Iorveth soou mais alto, abafando facilmente o gemido final de Geralt com suas palavras, ditas em um tom que por si só fazia valer a pena tudo o que tinha feito para deixar o elfo naquele estado de prazer. Não se arrependia, nem dava a mínima se o que tinha feito era considerado uma _abominação_. Era bom e pronto.

\- Gwynbleidd!

Foi com um sorriso nos lábios que Geralt saiu de dentro do corpo de Iorveth, deixando-o ter o devido espaço para se recuperar um pouco. Fechou a calça, recolocou o cinto, sendo só o que precisava para ficar arrumado, como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido. O mesmo não se podia dizer do elfo, que não parecia ter encontrado forças para se mover ainda, o lado bom do rosto escondido contra os braços esticados.

O Witcher contornou a mesa para soltar as mãos dele, vendo as marcas um pouco avermelhadas que ficaram nos pulsos dele. A marca de sua mão na bunda do elfo, o líquido branco que tinha escorrido pelas coxas dele... Visões vulgares para guardar na memória, porque não imaginava se aquilo poderia acontecer de novo em algum momento, em dias em que não era possível sequer saber se viveria o suficiente para ver o fim de uma guerra.

Demorou só mais um pouco para que Iorveth conseguisse forças para se levantar, acariciando os pulsos doloridos. Não fez questão se recolher as roupas ou a armadura, não tinha a paciência pra lidar com tudo isso. Apenas deitou-se na palha colocada em cima da madeira que deveria ser uma cama, pra relaxar. Era óbvio que estava exausto, mas também estava satisfeito, até sorria, mesmo que tentasse não fazê-lo.

Geralt também sorriu, recolhendo suas coisas com a intenção de deixar o casebre para que o elfo pudesse descansar e recuperar as forças em relativa paz. Bastava esticar a mão para abrir a porta e sair quando ouviu a voz do outro.

\- Onde pensa que vai, Witcher?  
\- Pensei em deixá-lo dormir em paz.  
\- Largue as suas coisas e traga essa bunda magra até aqui.

Era impressionante como ele conseguia voltar a ser mandão tão rápido. Com um suspiro e um sorriso discreto o Witcher largou seus pertences novamente e ocupou o pouco espaço que tinha restado naquela cama dura e improvisada, sentindo o corpo do elfo encaixar-se no dele, depois a respiração suave de um elfo adormecido. Talvez nunca pudesse compreender completamente aquele homem, mas isso não importava. Geralt era um homem simples.

Gostava de aproveitar o dia.


End file.
